


Give the Voices What They Want

by maya_talbot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Blood, Dream Smp, Hallucinations, Technoblade hears voices, just sbi family stuff, sbi, sleepy bois family dinamic, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_talbot/pseuds/maya_talbot
Summary: Technoblade cannot sleep at night because he hears voices. Philza comes to the rescue.(headcanon in which both Techno and Wilbur hear voices because they're twins)inspired by technoblade art on twitter by @/MaeB_Spirit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Give the Voices What They Want

Four in the morning.

Silence had long fallen upon the household. The only sound that could be heard was a raging storm stirring up chaos in the distance, coming closer with each second, but it never worried those who slept in peace. All the lights were off, except one. Phil, Wilbur and Tommy had been sound asleep for hours, the father exhausted from yesterday’s hunting trip deep into the wilderness, and the children tired from playing in the snow outside of their house. 

Techno was the only one who still hadn’t killed the lantern illuminating his corner of the room. He sat on his bed, curled up to his knees, gaze wandering around the room as he contemplated whether to sneak out of the room or stay trapped inside with the voices in his mind. 

When he was just a tiny child, they would whisper malicious words into his ears, mocking and insulting every aspect of his life, fueling him with hatred from an early age. He was never an expressive person, so the only thing that could get him to shout and cry was the callousness of the voices towards him. Phil had always worried about Techno, but he never knew what to do about it except wait and hope it would go away, giving his son full support and comfort along the way.

Spoiler alert - it didn’t disappear. The older he got, the louder the voices became. One day, when he went hunting with his father, something snapped inside his brain, and changed the voices forever. They no longer mocked him. They demanded blood.

Blood for the blood god. Give us blood. Kill. No mercy. Blood for the blood god, they would repeat like a mantra in the twelve year old’s head. He shuddered at the noise and brought his hands to cover his ears, pulling his hair out of pure despair. How could they all soundly sleep, while he sat there and suffered?  
Unfamiliar shadows moved across the walls, making Techno shiver every time they brushed against his skin. The room began to fill up with slim, grey figures until he was outright terrified. 

He had to get out of there fast.

Careful as to not wake up his sleeping family, he ran out the bedroom door and hurried towards the kitchen, praying to whatever deity was out there that the shadows didn’t follow suit. Every few seconds, he’d glance around in fear of something being behind him, in the walls, out to get him. “Stop talking, stop it, stop it, stop it!” He whisper-yelled to the cries for blood and paced around the kitchen and into the living room. 

The snowstorm raged harder and louder, progressing even closer to their home, but even the clamorous howls of an arctic gale couldn’t quell the screams infesting his senses. Amidst a gust of wind, the plea for blood overpowered every other noise. He could barely hear the sound of his own hyperventilating breaths, and it almost led him to insanity. It always got worse during a storm, but never before was he so desperate for it to stop. 

Maybe it would stop if he gave the voices what they wanted.

Hesitantly, he grabbed an empty glass from the kitchen counter and stared at it as his hands trembled, almost dropping the object. He shut his eyes tight and inhaled, unknowingly whispering the same words he heard over and over again. “Blood for the blood god, blood for the blood god, blood for the-” 

In a swift moment, he smashed it against his forehead and sobbed out loud in pain, letting the glass shatter into a million pieces and fall onto the floor before he fell right along with it. He brought his shaky hand up to his face and felt the warmth of his blood trickle down his nose and cheeks, a few drops reaching his lips. The metallic taste wasn’t the only thing that filled his mouth. It was accompanied by the saltiest of tears. He kept sobbing until it was loud enough to wake up the house.

It didn’t take a minute for the lights to go up as Phil and Wilbur appeared at the doorstep to the kitchen. “Techno!” The father gasped in shock and knelt down next to his injured son. “What did you do?”

Wilbur didn’t move closer, he could only gape at his twin brother, frozen in place, eyes wide and locked to the jarring image in front of him. 

“The voices,” Techno held tight onto a piece of broken glass until it pierced the skin on his hand. “They demand blood.”

Phil hugged his son close and let him cry for a moment, before getting up and grabbing some gauze to cover the wounds he inflicted on himself. No matter how terrified he felt for Techno’s future life and health state, he had to be the one to remain calm in every situation. As he gently wrapped the gauze around Techno’s hand, he shot a solemn smile to Wilbur who observed the commotion with a scared-looking question mark floating above his head.

He swore never to tell anyone about the whispers that sometimes visited him at night. The last thing he wanted was for Phil to take care of two problematic children - one was enough. 

Techno’s pain was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo check me out on twitter @tubbomonarchy  
> hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
